


i see you staring me down

by transblurry



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transblurry/pseuds/transblurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he looked down he could see fresh blood on the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i see you staring me down

With heavy breathing he sat up, coughing. 

 

When he looked down he could see fresh blood on the floor. 

 

His back hurt. 

 

The stitches hurt. 

 

Someone reopened them. 

 

He dragged himself towards the wall and leaned his head against the cool surface. 

 

"H-how are you?" He asked and turned his head to look through the small crack in the wall. 

 

But the man wasn't there anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know???


End file.
